


Enough Flirting, Time to Dance

by YOO_YAYA



Series: BapTan Stories [1]
Category: B.A.P, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Hyung Kink, Jimin's in love with Youngjae and Youngjae's scared lol, Kinda, M/M, Needy Jimin, Rimming, Whiny Jimin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 06:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16655662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOO_YAYA/pseuds/YOO_YAYA
Summary: Jimin convinced Jin to introduce him to Yoo Youngjae via online video games and after months of not so subtle flirting Jimin's decided he needs to do something more than apply copious amounts of lip gloss in front of a drooling Youngjae.Youngjae, on the other hand, has no idea what's going on but he warms up to the idea of a whining, needy baby boy Jimin real quick.





	Enough Flirting, Time to Dance

**Author's Note:**

> not sure what this is... but I love Youngjae and I love Jimin and they both some sassy ass cutie pies so I just rolled with it.

The club was so hot, so crowded, so loud but all Youngjae could see was the long jaw line of the man in front of him. It was like magic, like something dark and forbidden - something that Youngjae probably shouldn’t be looking at, let alone reach out and touch. 

But here he was, just inches away from the best night of his life (probably). 

Just a few hours before he had been complaining about going out, telling Daehyun-ah that he was too tired to even bob to the beat. He had went so far as to bribe his friend with meal at their favorite restaurant some other night if Youngjae could stay curled up on the couch in his oversized t-shirt and equally oversized sweatpants, but it was useless to divert Daehyun away from what he wanted so Youngjae had mumbled insult after insult as they rode in the cab down to their favorite club. 

Once they had actually made it to said club, Youngjae made a beeline to the bar, ordering a shot, hoping that if he got drunk enough he’d lighten up. However, before his lips even made contact with the rim of the glass, his eyes met a pair of dark, smoldering, incredibly intense eyes across the bar. 

Unable to swallow the drink in hand, he felt himself gulp as the man moved like honey through the crowd of people, never once breaking eye contact. As the world began to fade, the music grew louder, ringing out in Youngjae’s ears, and the man started to dance. His body was so smooth, his movements fluid and Youngjae couldn’t help but to break eye contact to watch the man’s hands run down his body. He couldn’t help the slight jolt that ran through his body as his eyes returned to the other man’s face, watching in awe as the other’s eyes drooped and those thick lips parted as if in moan. 

“Oh my god.” Youngjae breathed out, realizing his legs were taking him towards the dance floor - his drink forgotten on the bar, Daehyun-ah forgotten long before that. 

By the time Youngjae reached the man, he knew he would never live this down… not because that dummy Daehyun-ah may have been right about needing a night out but because Youngjae knew the man in front of him - how could he not? His face was everywhere he looked - on twitter, instagram, freaking billboards around the city. It also didn’t help that not two days ago Youngjae’s friend had approached him with the idea of giving Park-fucking-Jimin a chance. 

Damn Jin - he probably planned all of this and would be calling Youngjae in the morning with a all-too please ‘I told you so.’

“Jin-hyung said you were too busy to come and meet with me.” A pair of toned arms wrapped around Youngjae’s neck, pulling him close against the shorter male. “Were you avoiding me, Youngjae-hyung?” 

It wasn’t like Youngjae was avoiding Jimin - not exactly - it was just that, well, it was a hard thing to swallow. The idea that the Park Jimin wanted him, wanted to take their weird online-flirting gamer-friend thing to another level (as Jin put it, which made Youngjae wanted to turn right on his heel and run away; instead, he had come up with some lame excuse to avoid going out with Jimin of being too busy when he was really just going to the gym and playing games). Youngjae was used to people hitting on him - he was Yoo Youngjae, after all - but never was it someone like Jimin, someone so flirty, so good-looking, so fit, so beautiful with those plump lips that were now just inches from his ear. 

“I wasn’t.” Youngjae was forced to sway to the music, his hands reluctant to meet Jimin’s hips but when Jimin determinedly placed them there himself before returning to their previous position around Youngjae’s neck. “I was busy.” 

“It hurt my feelings, hyung.” Jimin pouted, his lips brushing against Youngjae’s ears. “I thought you wanted to hang out with me - after we played all those games together with Jin-hyung.” 

Youngjae held back a groan as Jimin pushed closer, pressing his body against Youngjae. 

“I really wanted to meet... so I asked Jin-hyung to tell me when you’d be going out.” Youngjae could practically feel Jimin’s smirk against his ear. Damn Jin and damn Daehyun-ah, who was probably in on this too. “I was so lonely waiting for you, hyung.” 

It was too hot in here, the music was too loud, and Jimin’s freaking ‘hyung’ was really getting to Youngjae. “Jiminie…” 

Youngjae tried to peel away enough to meet eyes with the younger but he quickly realized it was a mistake. Jimin tilted his head to the side innocently, blinking for good measure. 

Fuck.

Another thing about Jimin was that he knew how he affected Youngjae - he had to! There had been nights where Jin had gone to bed early, leaving Jimin and Youngjae alone, chatting through their headsets in hushed tones, as if their flirty banter would get them in trouble. Some nights Jimin would tease and tease until Youngjae had to say his goodbyes so he could take care of his problem in the shame of a cold shower. More recently, however, their meaningless flirting had turned into webcam sessions were Jimin would do things like lick his pouty lips and sit with his legs crossed, leaving his bulge on full display for Youngjae to drool at. 

It was torture and Youngjae knew Jimin knew.

“Hyung, didn’t you want to meet with me in person?” Jimin was back at his ear, making Youngjae shiver. “You can look at me in person instead of over webcam. You… you can even touch me.” 

To punctuate his point, Jimin half body rolled half grinded against Youngjae, which made Youngjae want to catapult out of his skin. 

“Jiminie…” Youngjae couldn’t help the strain in his voice. “What are you doing?” 

It was Jimin’s turn to pull back now, his smirk and not-so-innocent eyes now gone. Youngjae was suddenly scared that he had ruined the spell that whatever benevolent god had cast on Jimin to make him actually want Youngjae. 

But, thankfully, Jimin leaned back in so his lips were pressed to Youngjae’s ear again, his voice coming out as a sweet heaven sent ringing: “I’ve wanted you for so long - I’m done flirting with you and I want you… not on webcam, not chatting, not in my fantasies. Do you want me, hyung?” 

…

Bless the cab driver that took them back to Youngjae’s apartment - he must have seen the wandering hands Jimin had, always reaching a little too high on Youngjae’s thighs; and he must have definitely seen the quick kisses Jimin placed along Youngjae’s jaw line; but he was hoping that the driver hadn’t seen the little pout Jimin gave whenever Youngjae glared at him whenever the kisses got too close to his mouth or his hands got a little too close to his dick. 

He wanted that pout to himself. 

“Hyung!” Jimin whined, laying back on his bed, arms reaching out and finger wiggling. “Hyung!” 

Youngjae smirked, unbuttoning his shirt as slow as he could, watching happily as Jimin kicked his leg at him. 

“Are you really gonna be this whiny the entire night?” Youngjae barked out a laugh and he kneeled above the younger singer. “I shouldn’t be that surprised though considering how pouty you get after you lose a game.” 

“Hyung, don’t be mean.” Jimin smiled as Youngjae finally leaned down, connecting their lips together in a sweet peck. But neither were satisfied with just a simple kiss and soon Jimin was whining into Youngjae’s open mouth, trying to commit the taste of the other to memory. 

They stayed like that for awhile, Youngjae's weight bearing down on Jimin as they kissed. The soft, wet sounds of their mouths filled the room, making Youngjae harder (which was a feat considering he’d been unbearably hard since Jimin first grinded on him at the club). Jimin tasted like alcohol and peppermint - probably a result of the lip gloss he used. Shit - lip gloss - the thought made Youngjae more eager, licking into Jimin’s mouth with a moan - he had watched countless times as Jimin applied and reapplied the thick, clear gloss to his lips as they played together. It had been something Youngjae often thought about as the cold showers took away his aching 'problem' post-gaming session. 

“Hyung, please.” Jimin moaned as Youngjae sucked at his neck. “I can’t - I can’t - please, no clothes - I can’t.” 

“Shh, baby.” Youngjae smirked, sucking hard before pulling back enough to yank down Jimin’s baby blue briefs and his own boxers. Lowering himself against Jimin again, they both moaned at the contact, grinding into each other as Youngjae leaned down again to bite at Jimin’s puffy lips. 

“Ah, hyung!” Jimin cried, bucking up, his hips chasing Youngjae as he leaned away, trying desperately to get the pressure back. “Don’t go -”

“I’m not, baby,” Youngjae leaned off the bed, hand reaching under his bed for the lube he kept there (not that he used it after each and every gaming session with Jimin - so don’t even ask). “Just grabbing the lube.” 

“You - you…” Jimin blushed, arm swinging over his eyes in embarrassment. “Youngjae-hyung…” 

“What baby?” Youngjae ran his hand through Jimin’s hair, gently moving his arm away from his eyes - thanking the gods for blessing him with the cutest little thing. 

“Can you - you don’t have to but - your tongue…” Jimin’s eyes were searching, ears red. “When we play… you always stick your tongue out...I like it…” 

Youngjae couldn’t help but to kiss Jimin again, his dick getting impossibly harder. “You want my tongue, baby?” 

Jimin whined. “I fingered myself before I left for the club ‘cause I hoped this would happen… but I want… I want your tongue! Please hyung!” 

Youngjae just smiled as he moved between Jimin’s legs, pushing them up, silently amazing by the other’s flexibility as he gained access to his plump ass. 

“God I imagined this whenever you wore those tight pants on webcam.” Youngjae moaned, directing Jimin to hold his legs up before squeezing Jimin’s ass. With one last whine, Jimin all but screamed out as Youngjae bent down and licked a fat strip across Jimin’s hole. After the first contact, Youngjae knew this couldn’t be a one time thing - it was too good, too right, too perfect for him to stop. What spurred him on even more was the hand that pulled at his hair and the moans that filled the room. 

“Please don’t stop! Don’t stop! Oh my god!” Jimin started to pull harder as Youngjae got sloppier, using his salvia to be as loud as he could, hoping Jimin would like it (and if the desperate way Jimin started to grind his ass into Youngjae’s face was any indication… then yes, Jimin did like it sloppy). Shaking his head as his tongue did its thing, Jimin’s hand left Youngjae’s hair. Looking up, he couldn’t help but to smile as Jimin rubbed at his teary eyes, still moaning loud enough that if Jongup and Himchan were home, they’d no doubt hear what was happening. Smiling at how cute Jimin was, Youngjae started to suck at the rim, placing kisses and little bites along his plump asscheeks, moving up until he sucked at Jimin’s balls, moving up further, kissing along Jimin’s red dick, before taking the head into his mouth.

“No!” Jimin whined, hands flying back down, trying to get Youngjae off before he’d really lose control and cum early. 

“What? You don’t like getting head?” Youngjae tease, wiping his mouth of his excess spit. He sat back, admiring Jimin, all laid out, fucked out, as he tried to wobbly prop himself up on his elbows. 

“Don’t be mean, hyung.” Jimin huffed, his red-line eyes still watery. “I just want to cum from your dick.” 

“You really are a whiny thing, aren’t you?” Youngjae smirked as Jimin’s pout intensified. “You also like getting called baby too, huh?”

“Shut up, you don’t have to tease so much.” 

“I thought that’s why you liked me so much.” Youngjae winked, trying to lean forward for another kiss, but he was stopped by a hand on his chest. 

“If you even touch me right now, I’ll cum.” Jimin pushed at his chest, keeping Youngjae at bay. “Watch me while I prep myself, ok?” 

Youngjae couldn’t help the giggle that left him, wanting nothing more than to see Jimin finger himself open (and if it was anything like what Jimin whispered into his ear in the cab, it was going to get even more sloppy and whiny and all together too perfect). 

Leaning against the wall, his dick loosely in his grasp, and watching as Jimin squeezed a healthy amount of lube onto his hand and moved before Youngjae on his knees, ass towards him. He leaned forward on one hand, his other reaching back to his ass, circling around his hole before pushing one finger in. 

Both men moaned, although Youngjae’s sounded more strained… because even if it had been Jimin that had admitted he was a centimeter away from cumming, Youngjae had to pinch his dick to stop himself from cumming too early. This was all too much, too soon. He had always wondered but now that Jimin was actually in front of him, moaning around his own fingers pumping in and out of himself, it was going to be the death of Yoo Youngjae. 

And it would be a good way to go. 

“Hyung, do you like it?” Jimin added another finger, “I always imagine it’s you when I do it at home…” 

“MmHmmm.” Youngjae had to stop touching himself because yes, yes he did like it. A lot. Reaching out for the lube, he poured some more over Jimin’s fingers and hole. Snapping the bottle closed, Youngjae cupped Jimin’s ass, rubbing his thumb on the rim, threatening to push in with Jimin’s other fingers. “How are you so hot, Jiminie?” 

“You - You think I’m hot?” JImin moaned at the burn of Youngjae’s finger joining his own. “Really, hyung?” 

“Of course, baby, you’re so fucking hot I’m going to cum the second I’m in you.” Youngjae admitted, rubbing Jimin’s walls and moaning when Jimin’s arm gave out, causing his chest to crash into the bed, leaving his ass up in the air, ready to be taken. 

“Oh my god, hyung, please, I’ll cum too… oh my god, I’m ready… hyung please… please!” Jimin moved his hand, opting instead to spread himself for the other. 

Spreading more lube on himself, Youngjae grabbed at Jimin’s juicy hips, pushing in slowly, groaning when he bottomed out. 

Jimin moaned, grasping back at Youngjae’s hands. “Please, move, hyung… I need it… fast… hy-”

Before Jimin could get out another pathetic, desperate ‘hyung,’ Youngjae pulled out, leaving the head of his dick inside before slamming back in. Jimin screamed out, mouth open, drool staining at Youngjae’s sheets. Going faster than Youngjae would have liked to for his first time with the dancer, Youngjae began moaning out his own desperate little ‘baby’’s for the younger man under him. 

“You feel so good, baby.” Youngjae managed to grit out, slamming in ruthlessly, enjoying the watery moans and hiccups Jimin gave out every time their body’s slapped together. He began pushing back as hard as he could, obviously chasing his own pleasure more than anything and if Youngjae wasn’t so desperate himself, he’d have been mean, pulling away completely until Jimin really did cry and beg for his mean ol’hyung to give him what he wants. 

But this was so new, so hot, so loud, so everything Youngjae thought of as they flirted over chat for the past few months. 

He really had no other choice as he felt the coil in his belly begin to snap. 

“Jiminie - baby - gonna cum… cum with me, baby, come on…” Youngjae’s fingers dug in deeper into Jimin’s hips as he was about to spill, his body tensing, waiting on the affirmation he needed to fully send him over the edge. 

And boy did Jimin deliver. 

“Hyung! Cum! I can’t! I need it!” Jimin screamed, body shaking as he crashed into the invisible wall of pleasure. 

Youngjae tensed, stilling as he came, draping himself over Jimin’s sweaty back, kissing at his neck and he tried to catch his breath. 

Slowly, as the pair came down from their high, Youngjae rolled off, flopping on the messy bed, watching as Jimin’s body relaxed, turning slightly so he could face the older man. Youngjae reached out and pushed Jimin’s sweaty bangs out of his heads, fingers tracing his puffy lips before leaning in for a kiss. 

“Was that what you wanted when you asked Jin where I was gonna be tonight?” Youngjae mumbled against Jimin’s lips. “Mmm, my little stalker?” 

Jimin pouted, swatting at Youngjae’s arm. “Shut up, hyung… it’s not my fault you were avoiding me… I knew you wanted me.” 

“How? I wasn’t desperate like you… showing off your hardon and wetting your lips every three seconds.” 

“Hey! You flirted with me just as much!” Jimin whined, hitting Youngjae again. 

“I guess I can understand why you’d want me so bad… I am pretty handsome afterall.” 

“Oh my god! You’re so cocky!”

**Author's Note:**

> I love how Youngjae's all ' he's so hot' when everyone thinks they look alike. but i think youngjae be into someone cute like him lol


End file.
